


Jeg Elsker Deg

by skamdeg (hamilfish)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hei Briskeby Videos (SKAM), M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilfish/pseuds/skamdeg
Summary: Isak and Even watch the latest Hei Briskebi video together.





	Jeg Elsker Deg

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just threw this together in 30 minutes, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I do not own Skam nor the characters, etc.

**MIKAEL**  
Heya. The "Hei Briskeby" vid is out now. Fucking awesome of you to talk about it on the channel.  
Thanks brave best bud, we'll chat later  
Say hello to Isak and wish him a happy birthday  
*link to the video*

Isak is sitting between his legs when he gets the texts, face scrunched up in concentration as he tries to successfully slaughter a zombie. It’s become part of their daily routine in the morning for Even to watch him play, feeding him in between kills so he doesn’t forget to eat breakfast. 

“Mikael says hello” Even talks softly, resting his chin on top of Isak’s head. “and Happy Birthday” 

He leans back into his touch a little and smiles softly. “That’s nice. Tell him I say thank you.”

“There’s a new Briskeby video” No reaction. Isak is completely focused on the screen. “The one I’m in.”

Even smiles as Isak pauses his game to look up at him, suddenly interested. “Let’s watch it” 

He pulls up youtube on the screen, the last page still open on the video Even’s made him for his birthday. It’d taken him so long to find it, Even had almost given up and sent him the link. 

“How many times have you watched this today Isak?” 

“That’s not important” He answers promptly, typing in Hei Briskeby in the search bar. 

Even kisses his temple, ruffling his hair a little as the video starts. It’s weird to watch this play out in front of him, watch himself interact with his friends. Friends he thought he’d never get to see again after what happened. 

He’d been so surprised at the invitation, at how easy it had been for them to welcome him back into the group. They hadn’t asked questions or pushed him to say things he hadn’t been ready to say, they had just been there for him. Like they always had been in the past.

It felt good. To finally feel like everything was coming together again. 

He pauses the video when he feels Isak getting a little antsy in his arms, looks down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You alright there baby?”

Isak nods but his face betrays him and Even can’t help but smile when he looks at the screen, making the connecting between the video and Isak’s reaction.

“Are you jeaaaaalous?” 

“Nei!” Isak crosses his arms over his chest and Even laughs, placing kisses down the side of his face. 

“Mikael’s got nothing on you” 

“I. am. not. jealous.” He’s pouting now and god, if it isn’t the cutest thing Even’s ever seen.

He presses a kiss to Isak’s lips and melts into him a little. That seems to reassure him a little because he feels Isak relax in his arms.

He loves him. With every fibre of his being, he loves him. It’s love so intense that sometimes Even doesn’t really know how to deal with it. It consumes him, like a wildfire, and all he wants to do for the rest of his life is protect Isak and be there for him. Make him the happiest he’s ever been.

They get distracted from the video and Isak ends up on the floor with Even on top of him. Even laces their fingers together, hands above his boyfriend’s heads and he pulls back just sliding, lips just far enough that Isak can’t reach. He whines a little and opens his eyes to look back at him, they’re dark and his mouth hangs slightly open.

“Keep kissing me”

Even watches him for a moment, taking in the boy under him. He’s beautiful. Hair messy with his shirt sliding up his stomach a little, he looks like everything Even’s ever wanted. 

He releases one of Isak’s hands only to tilt his head to the side with his, making space for him to press kisses down his jaw to his neck. There’s a mark there already, a love bite from a couple days ago, and Even grazes his teeth over it again, whispering Man i mitt liv against his skin.

He hears Isak’s breath hitch and tightens his fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck. Even kisses his way back to Isak’s lips and kisses the side of his mouth, much to Isak’s despair.

“Elsker deg” 

He says it quietly, whispers it in his mouth before kissing him again.

The last thing he remembers before their clothes start flying is Isak’s smile as he whispers back 

“Jeg elsker deg også”


End file.
